onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosy Life Riders
|affiliation = Straw Hat Pirates |occupation = Slave Trader (Former) |leader = Duval }} The Rosy Life Riders , formerly called the , were a kidnapping gang from around Sabaody Archipelago. The members each ride on a flying fish, hence their gang's name. Their leader is Duval. With the handles on their flying fish and the way they dress, they resemble a biker gang. Since Duval's face alteration, however, the gang was reformed into the "Rosy Life Riders", and their purpose changed. Members Flying Fishes The flying fishes that the gang members ride on are roughly as big as dolphins, and can stay above water for five minutes. Although these fishes can fly in air, they are much faster underwater: in fact, their speed in water is second only to merfolk. The fishes have motorcycle handles, pedals, seats, and some other cosmetic designs installed on them, so the riders can ride them with ease. The riders also have underwater oxygen masks prepared alongside their seats, in case they need to dive into the sea. While the gang members ride the flying fishes, their leader Duval instead rides Motobaro, a bison with special breathing apparatus that allows underwater travel. Base The Flying Fish Riders have a base five kilometers east of Grove 44 of the Sabaody Archipelago. History Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc The Flying Fish Riders were first seen helping the Macro Pirates kidnap Hatchan, a former member of the Arlong Pirates, and holding him in their base. In order to save their friend and assist his partners Camie and Pappag, the Straw Hats fought and subsequently defeated them. Sanji completed the matter by rearranging Duval's face, allowing him to see the fault of his ways and allowing them to become friendlier with the Straw Hats and give up on the slave trade. After Camie was captured by other slave traders on the Sabaody Archipelago, Sanji requested their assistance to help find her and get her out of her predicament, to which they did by finding the Straw Hats on the island and flying them to the auction house were Camie was being held. After that incident, they parted ways, promising to help the crew while they were still on the island. Later, they were seen watching over the Thousand Sunny so it could be coated, unaware that the Straw Hats had been sent flying away from the island by Kuma. Post-War Arc They were seen again still guarding the Thousand Sunny and prevented a group of thugs from stealing the ship. They then encountered the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. During the Timeskip A year after the Straw Hats' disappearance, the Rosy Life Riders, along with Hatchan and Bartholomew Kuma, were embroiled in a mighty battle against the Marines, which resulted in the Marines retreating. Duval and the Rosy Life Riders sustained severe injuries. Fish-Man Island Saga Return to Sabaody Arc Two years after the war and the reunion of the Straw Hat Pirates, the Rosy Life Riders were seen surrounding Duval and heavily bandaged. Three of the unnamed members saved Brook from being arrested by the Marines. References External Links *Flying fish – Wikipedia article about Flying fish. Site Navigation ru:Наездники Сладкой Жизни ca:Genets de la Vida Rosa it:Bellavita Rider zh:飛魚騎士 fr:Rosy Life Riders pl:Usłanoróżani Rybojeźdźcy Category:Rosy Life Riders Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists Category:Antagonist Groups Category:Underworld Organizations